


Mornin', Sleeping Beauty (Sans x Gaster One-Shot)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Undertale Sanster Shenanigans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, How is that not a tag, Hugs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Sans Being Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Sanster, Science Pick-Up Lines, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Skeleton Kiss, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Sans and Gaster cuddle and snuggle a bit before they have to get up and face the world.





	Mornin', Sleeping Beauty (Sans x Gaster One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff I wrote to cheer myself up and help make the Sanster tag a fluffier, bigger, warmer place. Away, nasty non-con and fetishes! Away with you! I just want my nerdy skeleton boyfriends to be happy and in a loving consensual relationship. Is that too much to ask?

A yawn comes from his mouth before he's able to stop it, and sunlight is pouring in through the open window. He snuggles into the blankets more, wishing he wasn't awake. He could have laid there, in the comfort of his bed all day if he didn't have responsibilities. _Just a few more minutes_ , he thinks, letting his head sink back into his pillow. He feels smaller arms wrap around his frame and a chin rest against his shoulders. 

"Morning, Sans."

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," Sans replies with a chuckle. He presses his teeth up against the former scientist's neck in a skeleton kiss. It makes a small clack noise upon impact. Gaster turns onto his other side so that he's facing the smaller skeleton, who's looking at him with lovestruck eyes. The small white pupils in his partner's eye sockets are big and hazy, and his smile looks real. The scientist raises one of his bandaged hands and cups Sans' cheekbone in it. Sans leans to the touch. 

"How did you sleep, cutie?" Gaster asks. 

"I slept okay," Sans says. "How'd you sleep?" He asks, yawning. 

"I slept pretty well." Gaster mumbles. He shifts closer to Sans, who wraps his arms around Gaster's neck and snuggles into his ribcage. Sans closes his eyes, and Gaster follows suit. He plants a kiss on Sans' forehead and it makes a small clack noise. He rests a hand on the back of Sans' skull, running his thumb slowly and soothingly over the bone. "You know we have to get up eventually, right...?"

"Noooo..." Sans whines. He hugs Gaster tighter. "I wanna stay here with you..."

"I can't just skip work, and neither can you," Gaster replies. "I don't want to get out of bed, either, but I'm afraid we have no choice."

Sans whines again. "Weekends take forever to come."

Gaster tilts Sans' head up so that he can give Sans a quick kiss, and the smaller skeleton catches wind before he's able to make his move. Sans leans up, and clack. Kisses his partner. The older man's skull flushes purple, and he pulls Sans in for another kiss. When he finally pulls away, the younger skeleton is flushed a nice aqua blue. If skeletons could pout, Gaster assumes that's what Sans would be doing right about now. "How about this," Gaster starts. "Friday night, after work, me, and you. We'll go out to that planetarium that just opened, and then we'll go have a picnic on that hill you like so much. Sound fun?"

Sans huffs in mock annoyance. "Okay... But you gotta stay in bed with me until the last minute." 

"I'll just get dressed, skip my shower, and have toast for breakfast or something," Gaster replies. He nuzzles the top of his boyfriend's skull. "I won't leave you till I have to."

Sans shuffles to try to get closer to Gaster and decides to start the morning off with some light-hearted banter. "You're a Wingdingus." He says lovingly. 

"Yeah, and you're a dork," Gaster replies. "But you're _my_ dork."

"Damn straight I am. Don't you ever forget it, either."

"I don't think you'd let me if I tried." Gaster chuckles. 

"That's because I've got my _ion_ you," Sans says. Gaster laughs a little. 

"You're _sodium_ fine, Sans."

"Did you know that chemists periodically do it on the table?"

"If I was an enzyme, I'd be helicase, so I could unzip your genes."

"Nice one!" Sans replies. 

"Would you two please stop it with the puns...?!" Papyrus screams from his room. The former scientist and Sans giggle. 

And then the alarm clock goes off. Six thirty. Time to get up. Sans sighs a little as they both sit up, and he looks at Gaster a little sadly. Gaster clacks his teeth against Sans' skull, and the smaller skeleton smiles a little. "I love you, Gaster."

"I love you, too, Sans," Gaster says. "I promise I'll take you out this weekend, okay?"

"Okay," Sans says. 

**_~~~~~_ **

He was rushing around still as Sans sat at the kitchen table, coffee cup that he'd gotten the smaller skeleton for Christmas in hand. It read 'World's Best Assistant' in bold, black lettering. "Hurry up, Dings, you're gonna be late."

"Where are my keys?"

"On the counter, next to the microwave."

"Where's my coat?"

"On the coat hanger."

"Where're my glasses?"

"You're wearing, them, Gaster."

"Wha-" Sans gently tugged the older man down by the collar of his shirt and pulled his partner's glasses down from the top of his skull. They slid into place. "Oh." 

"Nerd," Sans says fondly. 

"Where's my goodbye kiss?"

"Right here," Sans says. Clack. He presses his teeth up against the taller skeleton's for a few moments before pulling away. "Be safe. I love you."

"You be safe, too," Gaster says. He presses his teeth against Sans' skull again before briskly walking to the door. "Have a good day, I'll see you at six!"

"Love you, bye!" Gaster blows a kiss and Sans catches it, putting his hand to his cheekbone before the door closes behind Gaster, a smile stuck on both of their faces. 


End file.
